Gasparina
by Nyx Selene Morrigan
Summary: Reneesme queda bajo el cuidado de sus tíos Jasper y Alice. Jasper está dispuesto a todo con tal de contentar a las damas. ¿Realmente lo está? ¿Podrá soportar las burlas de Emmett como consecuencia? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo. Tanto ellos como la saga son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer. **

Era el turno de Alice y Jasper para cuidar de la pequeña Reneesme que parecía no más de 5 años. Bella y Edward se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Emmett y Rosalie se habían retirado a presenciar un juego de baseball de uno de los equipos preferidos de su esposo. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a realizar las compras de víveres para que nadie sospechara. Lo que los dejaba a ellos tres solos en la inmensa mansión.

Alice adoraba jugar con su sobrina. Después de todo, en su interior, su espíritu era el de una niña muchas veces. Quizás eso se debía a su niñez perdida la cual había pasado internada. Jasper solamente se limitaba a seguir la corriente de ambas con tal de que ellas estuvieran felices, más que nada, su amada Alice.

-¡Tío Jasper! ¡Tío Jasper!.- exclamó entusiasmada la pequeña niña y apoyó sus manos diminutas en las mejillas del vampiro.

Ella proyectó en la mente de su tío la imagen de él actuando como un caballo y la nena subida a su espalda. Jasper sonrió lo mejor que pudo y la subió a su espalda sujetándola con mucho cuidado de que no cayera y se lastimara. Aunque no era muy expresivo, adoraba a la niña. Alice los observó riendo y les sonrió amplio. Esa imagen era muy tierna y sintió la urgencia de dejarla grabada para la prosperidad. Un flash fotográfico casi dejó ciego a Jasper que cada tanto hacía una débil mueca de dolor cuando las manos de Reneesme tiraban de sus cabellos de miel debido a que ella se estaba resbalando.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Alice apenada por haber causado una molestia más al pobre de su marido y torció el gesto sintiéndose arrepentida de su acción.

El tejano le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a su amada para que no se preocupara. Continuó con su tarea hasta que Reneesme pidió acercarse a su tía. Extendió una de sus manos hacia ella aunque Alice ya sabía qué quería hacer a continuación antes de recibirla. Rió divertida por el nuevo plan de su sobrina. Sabía que era algo que Jasper no se sentiría cómodo haciendo pero lo aceptaría de todas formas. La bailarina tomó a la pequeña abrazándola con un solo brazo y la mano de su esposo con su mano libre. Los tres subieron a la habitación de Jasper y Alice.

-¿De qué se trata?- Murmuró el vampiro rubio sin comprender que sucedería en el oído de su amada.

-Ya verás.- Su esposa rió suavemente lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada de complicidad de su sobrina, la cual rió con ella.

Le entregó Reneesme a Jasper para que la cuidara por un instante. Alice revolvió en su closet y desparramó su set de maquillaje sobre el suelo. La pequeña comenzó a revisar todo bajo las miradas atentas de sus tíos que tanto la querían. Se decidió por un lápiz labial rojo y sombras de ojos violetas.

-¿Quieres que te maquille?-propuso la tía Alice con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña.

-No, no.-Negó con la cabeza la niña.- Maquilla al tío Jasper. Maquillemos al tío Jasper.- aplaudió alegre por su idea.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, pasmado por lo que le esperaba. Tragó saliva sonoramente e hizo una mueca. Aquel juego, sin dudas, era el peor que habían elegido para él. Alice notó el sufrimiento que Jasper expresaba con sus acciones y su rostro e intentó disuadir a Reneesme lo mejor que pudo. La pequeña siguió firme con su idea. La bailarina le dedicó una mueca y un puchero tierno a su esposo con la disculpa ceñida en su rostro.

-Tío Jas, siéntate.- Sonrió la niña entretenida por el juego y su tío la obedeció sentándose en el suelo.- Serás nuestro modelo por hoy.- intentó peinar sus cabellos con sus diminutas manos de niña.

Alice se sentó enfrente de su amado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a maquillarlo. Él suspiró rendido ante la diversión de la niña. Reneesme los miraba muy entretenida riendo cada tanto. La vampiro de cabello negro intentó alegrar al sureño haciéndole cosquillas cada tanto y sonriendole. Lo único que reconfortaba a Jasper era que las hacía felices y, eso bastaba para él.

Una vez que estuvo maquillado, Reneesme le eligió un vestido de la colección de Alice y le pidió que se lo pusiera de forma tierna. Su tío la obedeció no muy convencido. De repente, se sintió la puerta de abajo abrirse. Rosalie y Emmett se dirigieron al cuarto de los cuidadores para avisarles de su regreso.

Al ver la escena, Rosalie bajó la mirada avergonzada por el trato que estaba recibiendo su hermano. Emmett no pudo contener su risa burlona al ver a Jasper disfrazado y maquillado de mujer. Su mente maquinó cientos de bromas ante esa imagen. La pequeña, el sureño y la vidente, giraron al sentir la compañía.

-No sabía que tenía una nueva hermana.-comentó en tono burlón el gigantesco vampiro.

Emmett recibió la mirada fulminante no de un vampiro sino que de dos y medio. Rió satisfecho de su propia broma aunque no había terminado aún. Reneesme no pudo evitar reír por la risa contagiosa de su tío. Rosalie le dio un codazo a su hombre en las costillas para que se comportara.

-Gasparina, ¿por qué no le das un beso a tu grandullón Emmett?- soltó el grandulón otra de sus bromas. (Gaspar es la traducción al castellano de Jasper y le agregó -ina para hacerlo femenino.)

Jasper hizo sonar sus dientes debido a su enojo que intentaba contener. Alice cansada de los ataques bromistas de Emmett, le arrojó una almohada que lo golpeó en su cara por sorpresa. Reneesme rió ante la cara de sorprendido de su tío musculoso.

-Calla, Emm. Con todo ese maquillaje y, aún es mucho más hermoso que tú.- Alice sabía cómo atacar a su hermano donde más le dolía.

Jasper sostuvo la mano de su amada y sonrió de lado ante aquel cumplido. Ambos miraban fijamente a Emmett como si estuvieran listos para atacarlo al mismo tiempo o defenderse. Pero, él se quedó callado asumiendo la derrota ante su pequeña rival. Reneesme no comprendía lo que ocurría así que se acercó a su tía Rosalie la cual la cargó en brazos y siguió a su esposo musculoso rumbo a su cuarto. El sureño se acercó por detrás de su esposa y la abrazó con cariño.

-Así que, ¿con todo este maquillaje aún soy hermoso para ti?- susurró de forma pícara en el oído de su esposa.

-Claro que sí. Deja que te quite ese maquillaje.- susurró y lo besó quitándole el maquillaje con sus labios.- Gasparina...-repitió y se rió con suavidad.

-Solo tu Gasparina.- corrigió él mientras se acercaba para besarla apasionadamente.


End file.
